


Cuddle Bug

by BlairFagin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wakes up after a night of drinking with a surprise berth partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my beta. Hope this turned out okay, I struggle to write this pairing so much.

There was another frame in Megatron’s berth. He had first noticed it when he had rolled over and his arm had hit some hard angle, waking him. He stiffened in panic, hoping not to wake whoever he had been stupid enough to take to his berth in his drunken haze the night before. 

By some miracle the soft venting beside him continued uninterrupted, though the frame did shift slightly, throwing a slender arm around Megatron’s waist. Well that eliminated several potential berth mates, Megatron was glad he hadn’t interfaced Breakdown. The next time he’d have visited the med bay would’ve been a disaster. Anger would have overridden any fear Knockout had for Megatron, who knew what the medic would have done to sabotage Megatron’s systems. 

The arm didn’t exclude Knockout himself though. What could Breakdown do to get back at Megatron for that? He knew Breakdown was too unambitious to try anything. He would most likely end up sulking, which would then attract the attention of Breakdown’s ever loyal vehicons. They adored Breakdown for some strange reason and whenever Breakdown was hurt or upset the productivity of the whole ship would drop as the drones would fret over the idiot. They were more loyal to Breakdown than Megatron, which when he thought about it was a point in his favour. They would have never let Knock Out go to berth with Megatron, they would have gotten between the two and offered themselves up instead. 

It most certainly couldn’t be a vehicon either. Berth service was rare for vehicons, as Megatron frowned upon it, but there was no doubt the vehicons would approach the task the same as any other. They would complete it and leave without another word, they wouldn’t bother to stay and cuddle. Who did that leave? 

Megatron’s tank twisted as he realised there was a real possibility that his berth mate was Soundwave. The mech was gorgeous with his risqué armour, showing large stretches of protoform, and long slender frame, but he was still Megatron’s oldest friend. He held no romantic or sexual attraction to Soundwave and a slip up like berthing Soundwave could potentially ruin their carefully cultivated friendship. 

He needed to look quickly before his mystery lover woke up so he could formulate a plan. 

He opened an optic and lying curled against his side was Starscream. 

Megatron hadn’t been aware that he had been holding in a vent with worry, but apparently he had been. His entire frame relaxed and melted into Starscream. He even wrapped an arm around his surprise lover.

“Mmm, was wondering when you would just give up and accept it,” said Starscream and he twisted his head to look at Megatron with bleary optics.

“What are you talking about?”

Starscream laughed and nuzzled his helm against Megatron’s chassis. “You’ve been so tense since you woke up, I could feel it. So different from last night, you were very happy then.”

“Starscream, about interfacing last nig-” 

Starscream cut him off with a shrill laugh. “We didn’t interface last night.”

“What!”

Starscream stretched like an earth cat and rolled on top of Megatron’s chassis. 

“You took me to your berth last night and I was fully expecting to be ravished, but instead imagine my surprise when instead I was cuddled to near suffocation. To think the fearsome Lord Megatron is a cuddle bug.”

Megatron remained silent, his processor trying to catch up with the information he had been given. 

Starscream stretched again and yawned. “Stop overthinking, my lord, accept it and go back to sleep. I intend to sleep till noon and I would prefer if you joined me, your arms and chassis are warm.”

Starscream nudged his helm in under Megatron’s helm and proceeded to fall asleep. Megatron contemplated the scenario for a few second before deciding to listen to Starscream just the one time and wrapped his arms round Starscream, following him into recharge.


End file.
